Goodbye
by Draggy
Summary: What happens when Sora suddenly decides she can't trust Matt any longer? Rated PG for... well, situations...


AN: I don't own Digimon, never have, never will. Therefore, I do not own any of the characters. This story takes place in 02. They're around 19 or so. Old enough to be done school and in their own appartment and that. You know? Anyway, I really hope you guys all like it. Please R&R!  
  
  
Goodbye...  
By: Dragonamon  
  
The sulight filtered through the curtains across Sora's eyelids. They slowly fluttered open and she rubbed them, trying to wake up. She lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling from in the bed. The morning sun was bright, and her eyes strained after being closed all night. She rolled over to try to escape it and rolled onto something soft. Sora jumped and squinted to see what it was beside her. A mass of yellow stuck up from underneith the blanket.   
  
That's funny... she thought. I just gave that dog a haircut a few days ago. She rolled back onto her back. Wait a minute... I don't have a dog!!...Where am I?... Why does my head ache so much? I feel sick... She looked around the room and saw her clothes lying on the floor. She thought hard, trying to remember what had happened.  
  
Suddenly the form beside her moaned and shifted. Sora's brain woke up and all her memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes widened and she leaped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Suddenly a wave of uneasyness rushed over her and she cluched her stomach. She ran to the toilet and leaned over it. After the wave of sickness passed, Sora heard more moaning from the bedroom. She walked over to the doorway.  
  
Matt sat up and rubbed his head. No sooner had he opened his eyes when Sora started yelling at him from the bathroom door.  
  
"Matt! What's going on here!? What did you do!?" Matt frowned and looked at her.  
  
"Hungh..?" he moaned. Sora grabbed her clothes and slammed the bathroom door. Matt flopped back out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He frowned as he tried to figure out what was going on. What is happening?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Matt, do you really think we should be here? It's kind of late." Sora said.  
  
"Relax, Sora. It's just a bar. Nothing's going to happen to you or me."  
  
"If you're sure." Matt wasn't sure how long they were there for. A few hours at least. They both got drunk. Really drunk. He was surprised they actually made it home. They got back to Matt's appartement around 2:00 and decided to share the bed. Everything after that was a blur.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
This is the worst hangover I've ever had... Matt heard water running in the bathroom and decided that he should probably get dressed. He got out of bed and pulled on a black t-shirt and black pants. He turned and looked around the room, trying to sort everything out in his head. Soon the water stopped. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Sora stood there, not looking all too healthy. She wore the same clothes as the night before and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Sora," Matt said. She set her stuff on the kitchen counter and turned to face him. Her eyes looked him up and down. He sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I.."  
  
"Matt," she cut him off. "I don't think this is working." He blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think this is working." She repeated. Her voice was starting to quiver and tears threatened to fall.  
  
"But... I... you... Sora! I love you!" She looked away, trying not to cry.  
  
"I know Matt. I love you too. But," She looked back up at him. "I can't trust you." Matt looked back into her brown eyes. She couldn't trust him. It was the truth. They got drunk and look what happened. He was supposed to look out for her. Instead, he had let her down. He took her hand.  
  
"Sora, please. Don't leave. You can trust me..." She pulled away.  
  
"No." She shook her head. "No. I can't. And that's why I think I need to go." The tears started falling down her cheeks. Matt reached up to wipe them away. His touch used to thrill her. Now, it just made her nevous. She backed away untill she bumped into the counter.  
  
"I love you Sora." He said again. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I love you too Matt. That's why we need to go our seperate ways. So we don't destroy this friendship." Matt felt it was already too late for that. He looked down and backed away. She took her things and walked over to the door. She opened the door and turned around. The tears were flowing freely now. He looked up at her. He couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"Goodbye Yamato." She said between her tears and closed the door quietly behind her. Matt stared at the closed door.  
  
"Goodbye..." he whispered to no one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked home in a daze. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her and Matt had been unseperatable for more than a year. She remembered the good times they'd had together. The concerts and the dinners. The movies and the quiet evenings alone. After all that, one night messed it all up. One night, of stupidity and carelessness. One night, that she would regret for the rest of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That evening, Sora entered her appartment. The whole day was spent wandering around the city trying to sort out her feelings inside. Why had she done that? They could have solved the problem. Or talked it over. Breaking up was probably the worst think to do. She slid to the floor with her back up against the door and cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, she woke up with the sun in her eyes again. She bolted upright and nervously scanned the room, confiming that it was her own and that she was alone. She slowly got dressed and looked into the mirror.   
What a mess she thought. She put on a bit of makeup and tried to add some life to her hair. It helped a bit. She couldn't smile though. That was asking too much. She walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice. Suddenly the phone rang. Sora nearly dropped her glass. She set it down on the counter and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said a bit shakily.  
  
"Sora?" It was Mimi. She had moved back to Japan from America shortly after her and Matt started dating.  
  
"Oh hi Mimi."  
  
"Sora? What's wrong? You don't seem your usually self." Immediately, Sora started crying.  
  
"Sora? You can tell me. Come on," she persisted. "Don't keep it all bottled up inside."  
  
"Matt and I broke up!" Sora blurted. Mimi gasped.  
  
"That's terrible! Tell me what happened!"  
  
"I don't know what happened!" Sora sobbed. "I woke up at his house and I still don't remember what happened the night before!"  
  
"Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry." Mimi said understandingly. She had been in the same boat when she moved back to Japan after her breakup with her boyfriend in America. Sora tried to help her through her tough times. Now it was her turn. "Do you want to come over here and talk about it?" she asked. Sora shook her head and remembered that Mimi couldn't see her.  
  
"No. I just want to be alone. Thanks anyway." she said and brushed away her tears.  
  
"If you're sure." Mimi said.  
  
"Yes." Sora answered.  
  
"Alright. But if you need anything, anything, don't be afraid to call."  
  
"Thank you Mimi." Sora said.  
  
"You're welcome." Mimi said. "Goodbye." Hearing that word made Sora start crying again.   
  
"Bye." She just barely made the word out. Sora hung up before Mimi could say anything more. She dumped her orange juice in the sink and walked into the living room. She flopped down in a chair and stared out the window, thinking about why she had been so stupid.  
  
Why did I do that? I love Matt! Why did I... She burried her head in her hands and started to cry loudly.  
  
That night, in the shower, hot water and tears of sadness swirled together down the drain. Sora stood under the water for a good half hour before finally shutting it off. She dried herself off and put on her nightshirt. On her way to bed, something on her dresser caught her eye. She turned to look at it and what she saw made tears brim on the edge of her eyes. It was a picture of her and Matt that Mimi had taken of them on a picnic in the park one day. She was leaning against his chest with his arms around her, leaning, himself, against a tree. Both of them were smiling. Again the tears started to flow down Sora's face. She sobbed and put the picture face down on the dresser. The days of smiling in the park were over. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and crawled into her bed. She clicked off the lamp and rolled onto her side, eventually crying herself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora walked into her appartment and shut the door behind her. She had spent most of the day with Mimi. At her house, trying to confort her. After failed attempts, Mimi and Sora went out for lunch at their favorite restaurant. It helped Sora forget about Matt a little bit but not enough. She even laughed a bit. Eventually though, she decided that it was enough and said she had to go. Again Mimi said that if she needed anything, to call. Sora thanked her and left.  
  
Sighing, she put her shoulder bag on the counter and looked at the answering machine. The little red light flashed, telling her that someone had called and cared to tell her who it was. There was nothing that angered her more that people who called and didn't leave messages. Well, nothing, except her own stupidity...  
  
She pushed the rewind button and leaned back against the counter to listen. Three messages. The first one was from a magazine where she applied for a job. The second was from Miyako. Sora smiled. Ever since the Digital world, Miyako had been one of Sora's friends. She called every once in a while just to say hi and stuff like that. The last one was from Matt. Sora bit he lip when she heard his voice.   
  
"Sora, I know you're not home right now, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen the way it did. I love you Sora. I don't want you to leave... well, I didn't... and... I... I want you to forgive me.... I miss you..."  
  
BEEP. The machine cut him off. Sora was half relieved, half dissapointed. She jabbed the erase button and leaned her head against the wall. It rewound in it's jibbered language and then her own cheery greeting came on.  
  
"Hi! You've reached Sora's house. I'm not home right now so could you please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can! Thank you! BEEP." Sora frowned and yanked the cord out of the wall. She didn't feel like calling anyone back. Not right now. So she couldn't have an automated machine telling people that she would. She didn't feel like listening to Matt's voice again either. The one she couldn't trust. He'd probably call back more than once and it would be more satisfying to let him listen to the phone ring a zillion times that have him leave a zillion messages. Sora sighed, grabbed her purse and left, locking the door behind her.  
  
She wasn't sure really where she wanted to go so she walked downtown to the subway station. She walked down the steps and, seeing the huge crowd there, turned around and walked back up. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone else right now.   
  
Eventually, she wandered into the park and sat down on a bench. As her eyes scanned the area, familliar landmarks stuck out to her. One of them in particular was the tree where they had their picnic.  
  
There it is Sora thought. The very tree where Mimi took that picture. She remembered the day clearly now. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. She turned her head and out of the corner of her eye, saw another couple walking down the path. Sora stood up and ran out of the park. She just couldn't handle it. All the while, she kept thinking that if she hadn't broken up with Matt, none of this would be happening right now.  
  
Sora ran for a while, but couldn't see where she was going. Her eyes were all clouded up with tears. She ran down streets and around corners. Before she knew it, she was standing outside of the appartment building that Tai lived in. Because she really needed someone to talk to, she ran inside and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Drying her eyes, Sora walked down the hall to number 117. She stood infront of the door for a minute before knocking on it. She combed her hair back with her fingers and waited.  
  
Sora heard footsteps. As soon as the door opened, she started crying again. She threw herself into Tai's arms and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Sora!" Tai said, surprised. She pulled back and looked down.  
  
"S...sorry." she said.  
  
"Come in," he said, closing the door behind her. "What's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked. Sora looked up at him.  
  
"I... Ma..." She frowned, trying to spit out the words. "Matt and I broke up!!" Tai's eyes widened, then softened.  
  
"Oh, Sora," he said. He took her in another hug. "I'm so sorry."  
What a great guy, Sora thought. He's so caring and compassionate... They stood in the enterance of his appartment for a while, while Sora cried in Tai's arms.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" he said finally. Sora looked up and smiled. He reached up and dried her tears with his hand and led her into the living room. She went to sit down and then changed her mind.   
  
"Do... do you mind if... Could I use your shower?" she asked. Tai shrugged.  
  
"Sure! If you want to."  
  
"Thanks." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, he heard the water running. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back.  
Poor Sora, he thought. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better. Hot Chocolate imediately jumped into his head. Of course! Tai remembered that Sora had always loved hot chocolate when she was younger. He walked into the itchen and made some hot chocolate for both of them.  
  
A little while later, Sora came out of the bathroom. Her wet hair hung around her shoulders and she looked a little bit refeshed. Better than before. She saw Tai in the kitchen and walked up behind him.  
  
"Is that hot chocolate!?" she asked happily. Tai jumped and spun around.  
  
"Of course!" he said. He handed her a mug. The brown liquid steamed and swirled inside.  
"Aww, you even put a marshmallow on top. Thank you so much!" Tai smiled. I guess she still likes hot chocolate! The two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sora sipped her drink and stared blankly ahead. Tai watched her, her reddish hair around her shoulders, her brown eyes. She was beautiful.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Both Tai and Sora jumped.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, fumbling with the reciever. The person on the other end responded. "Oh. Hi Matt," Tai said. Sora's eyes grew wide and she leaned over Tai and punched the speaker phone button.  
  
"What was that?" Matt asked. Tai looked over at Sora.  
  
"Nothing. I just put it on speaker phone."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Uhh, cause I'm eating." Tai answered.  
  
"Oh." Matt said. "Hey, do you know where Sora is?" he asked. Tai looked at Sora again. She shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Nnno, why?" Tai asked, covering for her. Matt sighed.  
  
"Because I've tried calling her house a zillion times. There's no answer and her machine won't answer either." Sora smiled slightly. Good thing I unplugged the machine.  
  
"Sorry Matt. I can't help you on that one."   
  
"Ok. That's alright." he said, dissapointed. "Bye."  
  
"See ya." Tai hung up. Sora hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much." Tai smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. I guess you're avoiding him, right." Sora let him go.  
  
"Um-hmm. I feel so bad. I don't want to talk to him." She looked up. "I don't really want to talk about it right now either." Tai understood.  
  
"That's ok. But if you ever need someone to talk to..." Sora smiled.  
  
"Thank you again." She sat back on the couch and finished her hot chocolate.  
  
The hours passed and Sora sat at Tai's house, eventually unloading her problems to him. By around 1:00 in the morning, Sora was crying in his arms again. He held her close and whispered to her, trying to calm her down. Half a Kleenex box later, Tai offered his couch to her for the night.  
  
"You don't really want to go home, do you." he said. She shook her head and grabbed another Kleenex. "Do you want to stay here? You can sleep on the couch if you want." Sora smiled through her tears and gladly took him up on his offer. He got her an extra blanket and pillow made sure she was comfy. She rested her head on the armrest and looked at him.  
  
"Thank you. For being a good friend. For understanding." she smiled again. Tai looked down at her.  
  
"You're welcome. Good night."  
  
"Good night Tai." He smiled and turned off the light in the living room. He walked into his bedroom and changed into boxers and a t-shirt. As her crawled under the blanket and looked up at the ceiling, he tried to go to sleep. But his mind kept wandering back to Sora. He felt bad for her. He also felt angry at Matt for being irresponsible. For letting her down. It was true. She couldn't trust him. It was a good thinkg she'd broken up with him. Tai didn't want Sora, innocent Sora, being "used and abused" by Matt.  
  
Tai couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but his mind was filled with so many thoughts and feelings, it refused to rest. It kept telling him to go check on Sora and make sure she was ok. He didn't know why. His house was perfectly safe. Trying not to think about, he rolled over. But still, he couldn't sleep. Finally, he threw back the blanket and walked to the bathroom, trying not to make it obvious. On his way back he tiptoed into the living room and peeked around the couch at Sora. Her eyes were wide open, and she was staring at the wall. He took a step forward, and stepped on a creaky floorboard. Sora heard the creak, and her eyes turned from to wall to Tai's shadowy figure in the dark.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Umm," he said, putting a hand behind his head. "Uhh, I uh, went to the bathroom."  
  
"You were checking on me, weren't you?" She saw right through him. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Sora's gaze dropped to the floor and she slowly shook her head. Tai walked over infront of the couch and sat down on the floor.  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked. Stupid question. You already know the answer to that one. Sora covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek. Tai reached up and wiped it away. She tensed slightly at his touch and then relaxed.  
  
"Please Tai," she whispered, her voice quivering. "Make this nighmare stop."  
  
"W... w..." he stamered.  
  
"I don't want to go home. I don't want to go out. I don't want to see or hear him at all," Sora explained.  
  
"Shh," Tai said. "You don't have to explain. You can stay here as long as you want." What were these feelings, deep inside his heart? He knew what they were. He just didn't want to admit it. Sora wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thank you Tai." She let go of him, and he moved away slightly, but not much.  
  
"I'll help you as much as I can." Their faces were just inches from each other. Just do it already! his heart told him. He took a deap breath, and without waiting, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He didn't care what she thought. He'd been waiting forever to do this.  
  
Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned into it and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She needed this just as much as he did. He pulled back and pushed her over, making room for himself on the couch. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her waist. She giggled and grabbed it, pulling him down so he was now lying beside her.  
  
"I love you Sora," Tai said to her. Before she could answer, he started kissing her again. They wrapped their arms around each other and lay there on the couch for a while before Sora pulled away for air. She smiled at him.  
  
"You're a way better kisser than Matt." she said. He smiled mysteriously at her.  
  
"I can do better than that." he answered.  
  
"No! Tai," She held her hands infront of her face. He grabbed them and started kissing her neck. She giggled and pulled away.   
  
"I.. I don't think we should go so fast..." she told him. He nodded. He didn't want to push her away. Not at a time like this, when she needed him the most.  
  
"Alright." he answered. She cuddled up closer to him and put her head on his chest. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms. Tai smiled and looked down at the angel he was holding. Somehow, this would all work out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End! How was that? I'm not too good at endings. C'mon you guys, how was it? Didga like it?? Please don't flame me. If you don't like this couple... Why'd ya read it in the first place!? Anyway, review please! Thanx!  
  



End file.
